Covenant 2
by alicat11
Summary: Anna is the new girl in Ipswich, and she's been having dreams of this mysterious guy dead. The worst part is that he's her soulmate. Anna has to find a ways to get close to him and try to save him from his death.
1. The dreams and meeting

~Anna~

"It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare." Of course it was I nightmare, nothing like that can ever happen. I just can't believe what just happened in the nightmare. I might be going crazy or I just might be a strange freaky girl like the other girls in my school, but I just cannot understand what happened.

It was a rainy night and all I saw was this boy's face. Everybody addressed him as Caleb; he was gorgeous with black hair and brown eyes, with a deep tan and white teeth that you can only imagine. In his deep tan, a brown X was on his collar bone, something looked familiar about it, but all I wanted to do was just watch him. He was in this room with this blond girl, her name wasn't mentioned at all, but I can guess that she was with him. With her arms around him and his eyes boring into her face, looking at her beauty that just shatters my heart. Then in seconds, the room light flickered and then blacked out, and then I noticed that I was standing in the darkness of the night, there was gray mist creeping everywhere. I plunged into the mist sprinting into its thickness trying to escape, but I was trapped. There was a glow of gold light to my left, I sprinted to it and found the on the ground, the boy was dead. Blood soaked the ground and his dark eyes staring at me asking me why I didn't save him. I was going to get sick, but instead I started to sob and dropped to my knees. I was begging for him to forgive me, but I couldn't think of what I did wrong.

"You could have saved," a dreadful male voice whispered in my ear, "but you didn't help him now you are a murderer Anna. How does it feel?" The male's voice shook with laughter while I stood there staring at Caleb, a boy that just it dead and his eyes haunting me. I could then see the silhouette of the man, and then he lunged at me. I screamed and awoke in my bed sweating and screaming a blood curdling scream, terrified to close my eyes ever again.

It's my first day in the town of Ipswich, a town where my father and his family has lived ever since they arrived from England in the 1800s. My father has been special, just like all the other men in his family; they all have had the power to do anything, they were called witches. The family originally started in Ipswich, but my grandfather ran away from what he was about to become, but he couldn't run away from destiny, and he still became a witch without choice.

My mother on the other hand, is Wiccan. Throughout time, people accused these people as witches because of how they made spells that were thought to be evil, but were just simple healing spells. My mother though is a special kind of Wiccan; she can see the death of a person or the coming of someone's future just by touching them or having nightmares.

Me, I'm a mixture of both; well that's what they all say. I have brown hair just like my mother, and I have green eyes that glow like emeralds like my grandmother. The way I think is too much like my dad, always stubborn and always has a comeback for everything. I don't really think that I am even going to inherit anything else from my parents, beside their way of thinking or living life, but with my family, you inherit something special. From my father's side, their magic passes through sons, but I'm their' only child and I'm a girl, so that's totally out. Though I don't have any of his powers, there are moments when I want something, and it just turns up in front of me, or else it's just me being weird. I also don't think that I have anything Wiccan about me, I may enjoy all the smells of making spells, but they're just spells for health and nothing else. My mother's power of having nightmares is something that I don't want to have, though I think that I might have been touched by it. The nightmare that I had last night still scares me, and I don't think I'm ready to tell my parents yet about it. I don't want to tell anybody, or else it just might turn out to be some kind of mistake.

In two days, I'm going to school to have the worst time of my life, with snotty rick kids. Right now I don't want to think about anything like that, first I want to look for this boy and find out where he is. The nightmare that I had seems so real, and the day that that might happen seems to be getting closer. Now, instead of going outside to enjoy the fresh air, I'm going to look online to find a spell to see this boy again and actually talk to him when we sleep.

Though I've been on the internet for at least two hours just looking for spells on Wiccan subjects, I come across information about an X. The X on a collar bone signifies that this person is your soul mate and will always be yours and yours only. I doubt that this boy would even be my soul mate, he's too beautiful to even have a girl like me. Though, there is something about him that I just can't let go and want so badly, so I want to keep searching for the spell so I can talk to him tonight.

I finally come across the spell, and I was planning to use it tonight. Maybe the spell might not work, but I really doubt it. This kind of magic never really works for me.

~Caleb~

It's the third night in a row, waking up drowned in my own sweat. It's always about this girl with emerald eyes. She the most beautiful woman in the world, and for some reason I can't stop looking at her. In the dreams, she laughs and runs, screaming at the top of her lungs. She would spin around in circles in the meadow, with her face towards the sun soaking in all of the magic in the air. When she stops in front of me, with a brown X on her collar bone, she bent down and lowered her lip to mine. Just when our lips were about to touch, she screamed a blood curdling scream that would send shivers down your spine.

Instantly, everything turned black, with mist all around. I looked everywhere for the girl, but the mist was too thick, I couldn't find her. Then I saw a silhouette of the girl kneeling beside another body. I walked closer to find that the girl was kneeling a bloody boy; when I was close enough to make out the details, I noticed the boy was me. I was shaking, and I was freezing turning numb; my eyes bored into mine projecting my future. "

"You could have saved," a dreadful male voice whispered in her ear, "but you didn't help him now you are a murderer Anna. How does it feel?" The male's voice shook with laughter, the girl that named Anna stiffened watching the black silhouette walked closer then lunged at her. She let out a blood curdling scream, and I awoke with me screaming her name that echoed through the room, just to find the sun shining, and my alarm signaling time to get up for school.

"hey dude," Pogue called out as I walked over to his car. "check it out. It looks like we got a new student here." Pogue nodded his head over to a girl with light brown hair. She looked almost like the girl Anna in my dream, I shook my head. It was just a dream, Anna isn't a real person she's just part of your imagination. "

"Well let's hope that she will stay here and not flunk I think we have enough dumb girls here that don't listen to the teacher." I said to Pogue. He chuckled and we walked into the building. With the new girl in front of us, when Sara walked up to her.

"Hi my name is Sara. You're the new girl right?" the new girl laughed a familiar laugh, but I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"Yes, my name is Anna. I just moved here from Pennsylvania." she said cautiously to Sara. "Um.. I know that I might sound annoying but do you think you can show me around I have no idea where I'm going?"

"Sure just let me tell somebody hi, and then I'll drag him with us to get your schedule." Sara then looked at me. "He I didn't know that you were listening in on this conversation." She brought Anna and I drowned in emerald eyes. "Anna, this is Caleb my boy friends." Anna just stared while all the color drowning from her face.

"Hey is something wrong with her?" asked Pogue.

"Anna is you okay?" Sara asked cautiously. Anna only turned away running out of the building with all of us staring after her. "What did you do?" Sara asked turning to me.

"I don't know, I'm goanna go after. It looked like she saw a ghost." Then I ran out after Anna.

I saw her form under a tree in the front yard, with her legs held to her chest. I walked over quietly, using my power to calm her down, turning my eyes to a deep black color.

"What do you want? " she asked raising her head to look at me straight in the eye. Which allowed me to look deep into her emerald eyes getting lost. Wait.. stop!!! I'm dating Sara, not Anna. Totally different people.

"Just wanted to see what happened back there you seemed like I was a murderer." I answered. She looked like she was going to cry, so I sent her relaxing emotions. Anna noticed my eyes changed.

"You're a witch." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "my father is also a witch, that's why we moved here. To figure out about our families past, but it just sucks that I'm the only one in my whole family that doesn't have anything special. I mean, my mom can see the future of someone's death and my dad's a witch and you my soul mate is also a witch. Just great!" she ramble. I stood shocked at what she just said. I know for a fact that I'm not her soul mate.

"What did you just say about a soul mate?" I asked. She stiffened. Then got up and ran away with me staring at her watching her run.


	2. run ins and ceremonies

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except for Anna Whitewood. She's totally from my imagination. Plus this is my first fan fiction, so don't go to hard on the reviews. Also some ideas came from the Blue is for Nightmare Series. Good books, I totally recommend them. **

~Caleb~

First period was terrible. Nothing to do, but bored out of my mind. And sit there for the stupid lecture about the Salem Witch Trials. Second period was math, so again, boring. The rest of the day went the same way. Boring.

Sara sat with me at lunch, but Anna was nowhere in sight. "Sara, Where's Anna? I Thought that she was suppose to be with you?"

"Um I thought so too, but she left right after history and went straight to the bathroom. I don't know where she is." said Sara.

Again, the boredom started all over again, until last period of the day… Theoretical Arts Class. The only class where you can do whatever you wanted. Like singing, music writing, dancing, and of course learning about the oldest music in the world. Still this is my favorite class ever, especially because we have the best teacher in the world.

"All right class, today we are going to go over the winter musical and talent show. Everybody in this class has to perform something, because it's more than half your grade. Now we're…" he was interrupted with the principle and Anna walking into the room. "It's nice of you to join us Miss. Whitewood."

Anna dropped her head and stared at her feet. "Now what made you decide to do this class? Was it because you thought it is an easy subject? But for this class, you need to have something that deals with music or dance. I don't like people here who can think they can sing or dance."

Anna head shot up, "I am here to learn, not for an easy grade. I played piano every since I was five, and I danced ever since I was three. I play the guitar and I take singing classes. I do believe this class is supposed to cover all of those subjects and even learn about music history." She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I suppose you should take a seat." Anna walked to a seat in front of Caleb and Pogue. She shook her hair and opened a not book with beautiful writings all over the page. Okay I was being a little stalker-ish right there but her writing is amazing. The whole class I was staring at how her hand would move across the page, with her elegant script left her mark beautifully.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

I broke out of my trance and gathered my stuff to head to my car. Anna got up swiftly and walked out of the room, with me staring after her.

~Anna~

I hate school. Everybody stared at me the whole day, just because I was a new face here. Especially this weird guy, that looks like the jock/asshole type, so I'm gonna stay clear from him. When it was time for lunch, I ditched Sara and went to the bathroom, then headed for the library. I entered the room to find Mrs. Destifino, the librarian, putting books back. I walked over to her and picked up a book and realized it said The Beginning of Ipswich Colony.

"Mrs. Destifino?" I asked. Mrs. Destifino, a small Italian woman with black hair, stared at me through her thick glasses, with a small smile touching her lips.

"Yes, that's me. And you must be Miss. Whitewood, the new student. Anyways, I was wondering when you were going to get here." She said. "It seems you already picked a book." Mrs. Destifino stared down at the book that I was holding. "You're interested in the beginning of Ipswich?"

"Um yeah I guess," I muttered. "My grandfather was originally from here, but he chose to leave. My ancestors lived to see the beginning of Ipswich." I explained to Mrs. Destifino. "I was wondering if my family was mentioned at all." I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to get deeper into the subject.

"It is a fascinating subject," she took one more glance at the book. "Well, I was wondering if you want to help around the library during lunch. You can have your lunch here, and stack books for me. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I will love to." I replied.

_RRIINNGG!!!_

"I have to go," I told Mrs. Destifino, "but I'll be back here tomorrow." I walked out of the library to go to the principle then to the last subject of the day. The principle said the teachers enjoyed me and that I was going to fit perfectly at Spencer Academy and all that jazz.

The principle sat up and said, "All right, I guess it's time for you to go to class. I'll escort you there." The principle walked beside me. When I opened the door to the classroom a voice spoke. "It's nice of you to join us Miss. Whitewood." I dropped my head and stared at my feet. "Now what made you decide to do this class? Was it because you thought it is an easy subject? But for this class, you need to have something that deals with music or dance. I don't want anybody here who can think they can sing or dance."

My head shot up, the teacher really believed I signed up for this class to get an easy grade. "I am here to learn, not for an easy grade. I played piano ever since I was five, and I danced ever since I was three. I play the guitar and I take singing classes. I do believe this is class is supposed to cover all of those subjects and even learn about music history." I raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"I suppose you should take a seat." He said without any emotion. I walked to the seat in front of Caleb and Pogue. The whole entire class, I took notes of what the teacher was saying. But something felt like somebody was watching my every move.

_RRIINNGG!!!_

Finally, school was over. I gathered all of my books and walked out of the classroom, happy that I get to escape this torture for today. I headed towards my black Mercedes, and unlocked the doors. I was three-fourths there when I felt an arm push me against the building. My back hit the wall; I lifted my head to see who attacked me. It was the boy that looked like an asshole in the hall way, I guess I didn't avoid him that well.

"So, you must be the new girl." He said eyeing me up and down. "My name is Aaron. Since you're new, I can give you a personal tour." He winked at me. Now he was really pissing me off.

"I would rather not, but let go of my arm." I hissed at him. That only made his smile widen on his face. Is he like this to every girl? I tried to get through him, but he wouldn't allow that. He pushed me against the wall again. "Get off of me. NOW!" I yelled in his face. Still, he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going to let go until you accept my invitation." He leaned forward with his lips near my neck, sending chills down my spine. Not the good kind.

"Aaron let go of her." I heard a deep angry voice. I looked over and my eyes met Caleb's big brown eyes. Aaron moved away from my neck, but he still gripped my arm.

"Why should I? She's probably waiting for my next move. She's probably a slut like your girlfriend." He glanced at me. Bad idea. I knead him in the crotch with his gripped completely released.

"You jack ass! Don't you dare talk about my friends like that or you'll be knead so hard that you will be in the hospital!" is shook with anger. This guy may not live till the end of the school year. I walked over to Caleb. "Thanks for telling him to let go, and for giving me an excuse to kick him." With that I walked over to my car again.

"Wait!" I turned around with Caleb staring at me. "How 'bout you meet us at Nicky's. All of us will be there. And if Aaron is there, I can take care of him for you." I stared at him stunned. I never knew somebody can be that nice. It's going to take a while to get used to this.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." On that note, I got into my car a drove away.

~Caleb~

What happened after school with Aaron really ruined my mood. Why does the guy have to be such a jack ass? I was ranting the whole entire way to my house. I just don't get how somebody could hurt an angel like Anna. Wait… did I just call Anna an angel? Man, I shouldn't fall for her I'm in love with Sara.

I entered the mansion, taking off my jacket and hanging it in the closet. "How was school?" I heard a woman's voice ask. I turned around with my mom standing in her silk pajamas, and a cigarette between her middle and for finger. The smoke was coming of the bit, climbing and swirling in the air.

"It was good. There was a new girl today. Her name is Anna Whitewood." I told her.

"I remember her. She was a beautiful baby. I remember you and her would take bathes together." She chuckled. I paused. My mom knew her, how come I don't remember her? I know that I was a baby, but it seems like my mom and her were attached somehow.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Her mother and I were best friends when we were younger. We both went to the same college, and we both got pregnant with you two the same time. Though, Anna was born a few weeks later than you. I believe her birthday is next Saturday." She started to ramble. I stared at my mother.

"Well, she now goes to Spencer Academy. Though she doesn't live at the dorms, she stays with her family at home. We are going to hang out at Nicky's with the whole gang." I told my mom. She just nodded her head and walked away, probably getting another cigarette.

I walked up stairs and changed into more comfortable clothes. The only thing that I was thinking about was Anna, and her angelic face.

~Anna~

I walked into our new mansion and headed for the stairs, I was halfway up when I heard a voice.

"We are having the ceremony tonight." said a female voice. I looked over and saw my mom leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. The woman looking beautiful with her slim figure, with her brown hair and bright blue eyes, she looked like a movie star.

"I have to be somewhere tonight." I said, continuing walking up the stairs.

"Too bad." She said louder. "You're going no matter what. Make sure you where all black, and boots. We are taking the motorcycles. When we are done, your father has some business with some people at Nicky's." I just continued down the hall to my room, trying to ignore her voice. When I entered my room, I slammed the door and went straight to my closet. I have a whole section for the ceremonies. The women always wore black for night, and having red for blood that has been shed recently. Since nobody died, I only wore black. Today was the day the Wiccans accepted me into the 'group'.

I pulled out tight black leather pants, and a black corset shirt that went to my belly button that showed up my belly button ring and my tattoo of an electric blue symbol on the book of Damnation. Since we were riding our motorcycles, I was wearing my stiletto boots and a small black leather jacket. I left my hair down, so it can frame my face, but I touched up my eye make-up to really pop my emerald eyes.

When I was done, looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I looked damn hot! When I was done staring at myself, I grabbed my keys and headed towards the garage to stare at my black Ducati. I climbed on and turned the key, and the next thing I know I'm speeding down to where the ceremony is going to be held; praying that this time the ceremony will be faster, than normal. So I can see the angel Caleb again.

When I arrived, everybody was there. All the women were going around, passing out pendants. When I finally got mine, it matched my tattoo. It was the sign on the book of Damnation. For some reason, the wiccans said that it was my symbol, and that it told me what I was supposed to do in the future.

I went over to sister Redwood and grabbed a black candle; for beginnings. The ceremony went as it should, the mothers (or head of the Wiccans) walked around the circle of us, lighting each candle. The leader Mother Night spoke.

"Tonight is a night of beginnings. Everything starts from the beginning. The moon's cycle and our life have changed. Now our missions have changed. Tonight I have important news." She spoke loudly. "There is dark magic here, lurking and will possibly kill. This dark magic is after the magic that has been here for centuries. The magic of the Sons of Ipswich, four of them stand together with their magic strong. We have to protect them, and I will assign the protector." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "The protector is Anna Whitewood." My heart stopped. All the women in the circle stared at me.

I didn't want to protect the sons of Ipswich. I don't even know who they are. Mother Night walked towards me with her arm stretch towards me, resting her fingertips on my forehead. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, feeling the magic from her radiate. "Anna, you would be the protector." She continued. "You must watch over them. You have had dreams of the leader, Caleb Danvers. He will die you've seen it in your nightmares. Look at me." I lifted my emerald eyes to meet her gray ones. "You will save the one that you treasure in your heart." I stared at her and finally nodded my head, and took off my jacket and turned around. Her hands were pressed against my right shoulder blade, and she muttered the words of binding me to my mission. My back heated up and started to burn but then was replace by the feel of ice. She dropped her hands and stepped away. I pulled my jacket back on and turned back around the circle, looking straight into my mom's eyes. "It's done. You are now the protector of the Sons of Ipswich."

I dropped my head and bowed to Mother Night, then blew out my candle, followed by the others in the circle.

My father and his friends of other witches arrived right when me and the rest of the Wiccans, got out of our vehicles to enter Nicky's. We entered the double doors to find the whole place packed with people, most of them from school. Everybody stared at all of us, with us in our black attire; we must look like a gang. I searched everywhere, and found Caleb, surrounded by all of his friends and girlfriend staring at all of us. My father led everybody to the back rooms, but I grabbed onto my mother's arm.

"Am I now allowed to leave and hang out with my friends?" I stared straight into her blue eyes. Then turned my head towards the table where Caleb was.

"I suppose your father wouldn't mind, but when we tell you we have to go I mean it." She told me with a stern voice. I nodded and headed for their table.

**A/N: So how did you like it? It does sound so stupid but please give me suggestions if you want! I love all of you guys who loved the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this one too. **


	3. Nicky's and Power

~Caleb~

Anna hasn't arrived yet, and I wanted to introduce the rest of us to her. Reid and Tyler were already playing a game of pool. Pogue was sitting with Kate, his girlfriend, and I was sitting with Sara, who was talking to Kate.

"So man, what did you think about the new girl?" Pogue eyed me. The girls stopped talking a listened to the conversation.

"She seems nice, but she ran away from me twice, so I don't know if she likes me or not." I answered. It was painful to talk about her running away from me. I didn't like the feel of rejection from her. It hurt.

"I thought she was nice." said Kate. "She doesn't seem like a slut, but she does have a few guys after."

"Yeah, I agree." added Sara. "She seems nice, but is really shy, so she keeps to herself."

Just then, everybody in Nicky's was silent and looking towards the door. There was a group of women in men in leather. The leader had raven black hair and a goatee, he was wearing only black like the rest of the group. I noticed his eyes were a green, and it reminded me of somebody.

"Wow, I guess Nicky's has a new gang around here. They probably are selling drugs wearing that much leather." Pogue chuckled. Reid and Tyler walked over discussing about their pool game. I looked over at the group again, and noticed Anna. She was next to a woman that looked so familiar. Anna looked over at us, and my heart started sprinting, she's beautiful. She turned back to the woman and whispered something, then glanced back at us. The woman nodded her head in approval, and Anna left her walking towards us.

"So you finally showed up." Said Reid the moron he is.

"Yeah, there was a gathering earlier and they wanted to come here. So I drove my Ducati here, so here I am." She told us.

"So do you mind introducing me to the lady with the brown hair that you were talking to." Replied Reid. "She is hot!" Anna just stared at him then burst into laughter.

"That's my mom. She's kinda taken' so don't even try." Reid was frozen, and everybody started laughing.

"Well, let me introduce you to everybody," I said. "That's Kate, Tyler, and Reid. Of course you already know me, Sara, and Pogue." She nodded her head hello.

"So you have a Ducati?" asked Pogue, interested.

"Yeah," answered Anna. "It's the black one, that is totally the most amazing bike in the world." She said with a dreamy voice.

"Wow, and we thought that Pogue was that in love with his Ducati. You're worse than him." Said Tyler.

"Put a sock in it baby boy." Retorted Pogue. Anna started laughing, it was like bells to my ears.

"So do you want to play pool with us?" asked Reid. "I can go easy on you if you'd like."

"Okay, winner gets twenty bucks." Said Anna

"And loser kisses the winner," with that Reid leaned forward. Anna leaned forward only inches away from his face.

"Bring it on." She whispered. She took off her jacket and the first thing I saw was a tattoo on her shoulder blade. My eyes traveled to her corset shirt that showed another tattoo that I couldn't see. All of us got up to watch the game. When Anna leaned forward I saw a necklace that showed something oddly familiar. Then I heard a _CLANK!_ sound, and got three balls in. "I don't think you need to be easy on me." she told Reid with an opened mouth. She leaned forward, when I saw her hidden tattoo. That's when I realized it was from the Book of Damnation.

~ Anna~

"So you finally showed up." said a boy with blonde hair.

"Yeah, there was a gathering earlier and they wanted to come here. So I drove my Ducati here, so here I am." I said the easiest lie.

"So do you mind introducing me to the lady with the brown hair that you were talking to." Replied the boy. "She is hot!" I froze, then burst out laughing. Nobody ever told me my mom was hot! Well, Ipswich is very surprising place. I continued laughing, until I finally caught my breath to tell him the news.

"That's my mom. She's kinda taken' so don't even try." Reid froze in his spot staring at me, eyes wide. Everybody erupted with laughter. When the laughter died down, Caleb spoke.

"Well, let me introduce you to everybody." He pointed to the people as he called their names. "That's Kate, Tyler, and Reid. Of course you already know me, Sara, and Pogue." I nodded my head in greeting.

"So, you have a Ducati?" asked Pogue. I looked over at him, my eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's the black one, that is totally the most amazing bike in the world." I started to day dream about the bike and the speed it goes up to.

"Wow, and we thought that Pogue was that in love with his Ducati. You're worse than him." Said Tyler.

"Put a sock in it baby boy." responded Pogue. I started laughing at how much they act so childish.

"So do you want to play pool with us?" said Reid. "I can go easy on you if you'd like?" A little bit cocky there.

"Okay winner gets twenty bucks." I said.

"And loser kisses the winner," he leaned forward. I moved forward too, until our faces were inches apart.

"Bring it on." I whispered. I backed up and took off my jacket, and walked over to the pool tables. I set my mark, and then CLANK! three balls in. "I don't think you need to be easy on me." I told an opened mouthed Reid. I leaned forward again, and continued the game.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl, and I lost twenty BUCKS!!!" shouted Reid. Everybody was laughing, except for Caleb. Tonight he was acting very strange and very… stiff.

"Well, I guess that you shouldn't be such a cocky jackass." I said smiling at him. He started mumbling profanities. I then saw my parents walking out of Nicky's; my dad eyed waiting for me to follow. Letting out a sigh, I went to the table to grab my jacket. "I have to go. My dad and mom are leaving, but I'll see you guys at school." I said and walked over to my parents.

"Ready to go?" asked my mom.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at home." I walked out of Nicky's, that's when I spotted him. The boy was leaning against the wall, staring right at me. He smiled at me, and then when the crowed walked in front of him, he disappeared.

I shook my head and got on my Ducati, I turned it on a sped home. Now all I'm going to be wondering about, is what was the boys name.

I arrived home twenty minutes later, with my head pounding. With my hand on my head, I walked to the kitchen in need of a Motrin. That's when hell broke loose.

I screamed on top of my lungs, all the energy was rushing to my head; bringing pain and misery along with it. My lungs were failing, and I couldn't catch my breath while I'm still screaming in agony. I heard my mom rush in, yelling for my father, but the pain still continued.

"Anna," my mom said. "Anna please calm down. Oh my god, get in here Nick!!" screamed my mom. Still the pain never ceased.

My father walked in, with pain in his eyes; looking down at me on the kitchen tile screaming for my life. He kneeled down next to me.

"She's becoming a witch." He said to himself with surprise. My mother turned to him with wide eyes.

"No! Women are not supposed to be cursed with this power! It's for men, not women! She can't have this power!!" my mom going into hysterics.

My father stared at me and stroked my hair, brushing it from my face. His cool hands touched my brow and said a spell in Spanish. I couldn't understand it, but the pain was fading; leaving me whimpering then complete silence.

I sat up and looked into my mother's tear soaked eyes, then into my father's. My head didn't hurt anymore, but I felt powerful. My father petted my hair and looked me into the eyes.

"Anna," he said. "Do you know what has happened?" I shook my head, not knowing the answer. "Anna, you are not just Wiccan, but a witch now. The magic I carry is now in you." I stared at him in disbelief. I can't be a witch like my dad.

**A/N Hey hope this chapter wasn't too boring. The magic scene is kind of the hardest part to write, but hey I couldn't think of anything else. Alright, well… I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!! LUV YAH ALL WHO REVIEW!!! By ~~Alikat or Alicat~~**


	4. Sara, Songs, and Love

**A/N Hey guys! This part is just very random, but it's supposed to have more energy. I'm still working on writing with a little more oomf, but hey this is what you get. Also, I really hate Sara; she seems too sweet that it's annoying. Any way… enjoy!**

~Caleb~

After Anna left Nicky's, the rest of us soon followed suit and headed back to our rooms. Sara was going to be driving in my car, while everybody else took Tyler's hummer. The ride was very quiet; Sara was just staring out the window.

"What's wrong Sara?" I asked breaking the silence. She turned to me with anger etched on her face, and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you like her or something?" she said in an annoyed voice. "I mean, you're always staring at her and everything. You might as well just dump me for her! She's such a bitch anyways. Ignoring us and everything! I just don't get it!!" I stared at her in disbelief. "Also, she looks like a skank with everything she wears. I mean who would wear a top like that? I really don't like her."

She was trying to control her breathing, just like how I was trying to control my anger. How dare her talk about Anna like that?

"I thought you liked her. Anyways, I know somebody who would wear that kind of clothing, it's you! Do you even remember what shirt you wore when we first met! So don't even call her a slut for showing too much! I can't believe you would say that about her, and think that I'm a man-whore and be rude and dump you for her. _WHEN_ I've only known her for what? ONE DAY" I shouted at her.

Sara glared at me like she was going to kill me with her looks. "You know what Caleb? I think that you're being an ass _and_ a man-whore! So you know what? We are done!!" she screamed and got out of the door and headed to the doors.

That whole situation was very random, but still she had no right to say all of that stuff. I was beyond mad; I was trying to control my breathing and I sped away from the school and headed home.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. When I entered my bedroom, and went straight to the bathroom and ran the cold water in the shower. I stripped out of my clothing and stepped into the cold shower. The drops of water washed away the feelings I had for Sara.

Sara was lovely and sweet, but now Anna is here, everything is changing. I don't love Sara anymore, she's just a memory or a face I see. Anna now is on my mind, and the only person I want to be with.

I got out of the shower and dried off, and changed into some sweats. The shower washed away everything, except my curiosity on how Anna got that tattoo. She must know about the Covenant, and our powers. Why else would she have the symbol of the book of Damnation on their back? I walked over to the bathroom mirror and stared at it long and hard. Then out of nowhere, I punched it. Millions of cracks were in the mirror. Everything was broken like how my heart has broke, but it mended easy, because I felt no true love towards Sara. Only my true love was towards somebody else, and I think its Anna.

~Anna~

(Next Week)

Everything is now normal. My new powers are somehow given to me, because the Wiccan side and the Witch side mixed together changing everything. Since powers on the Wiccan side are passed to daughters, it effected the Witch side, and now I have powers.

The whole situation is bizarre, but I have to live with it no matter what. I talked to the Mother Night, and she told me that my father is going to teach me how to use my powers. The only bright side to the whole power thing, is that I don't grow old when I use the magic. I stay my age and go through life doing magic with a pretty face. Just kidding, I'm nowhere pretty, so I just am going through life normally with magic added into the mix.

Magic isn't the only thing that I've gained over my first week at Spencer Academy. I have gotten closer to the Sons of Ipswich and Pogue's girlfriend, Kate. Sara though, doesn't really enjoy me around their little group. When I talk to them and tell a funny story, she just glares at me and… well… be bitchy. Kate tried to talk to her, but no success. I don't know what I did wrong, but I did hear that she broke up with Caleb after Nicky's.

Right now is the final period of the day, and also my favorite. Today, we are supposed to perform in front of the class, either; a dance, a song, a piece they wrote, or a skit. I can't wait to see what Caleb's doing with Pogue. They worked on a song, and have made a CD for the actual version. Slowly my thoughts drifted to thinking more about Caleb and day dreams about him.

"Alright class, let's get started." said the teacher. I turned my attention towards the front of the room and watched all of the performances. Everybody was good, but not outstanding. I waited and waited, then they called Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb and Pogue trudged onto the stage and turned toward s us and spoke, "Pogue and I are going to sing and play the guitar and drums to a song I wrote. It's called 'In Loving Memory.'" Caleb sat on a chair and played the song…

_**("In Loving Memory" by Jamestown Story)**_

_**You said yourself before (fore). **_

_**Where are you (you)? **_

_**I'm needing you much more (more). **_

_**I bet you never knew. **_

_**Now everything, is gonna fall apart. **_

_**I need you here, not just in my heart. **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**And now I'm torn with misery. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**I won't forget you please don't me. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**You said yourself before (fore). **_

_**Where are you (you)? **_

_**Face down on the floor (floor). **_

_**I bet you never knew. **_

_**Now everything, is gonna break again. **_

_**If you just began, why did you have to end? **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**And now I'm torn with misery. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**I won't forget you please don't me. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**(It won't go away. It won't go away. **_

_**It won't go away. It won't go a-way. **_

_**It won't go away. It won't go away. **_

_**It won't go away. It won't go a-way.) **_

_**IT WON'T GO AWAY! **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**And now I'm torn with misery. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**I won't forget you please don't me. **_

_**(In loving memory) **_

_**This wasn't how it's supposed to be. **_

_**(In loving memory)**_

The song was beautiful. My eyes were watery, and a single tear escaped the pools of liquid. I stared at the two of them, and thought that they had the most amazing musical language.

"Wow," was all that the teacher could say. "Alright, um, finally is Anna White wood. Take the stage."

I gulped and walked to the stage, I passed Pogue and Caleb and smiled at them. Caleb, was staring at me and I thought I caught a glimpse of something in his eye, but it disappeared in an instant. I got on the stage and looked into the crowd and only thought that ran into my mind was… I can do this.

~Caleb~

Anna got on stage and headed straight for the piano, and the CD player. She put the CD in, and sat down on the piano bench. Her hands stretched toward the piano keys then played the most amazing music I've ever heard.

_**(My Immortal by Evanescence) **_

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**[Chorus]**__****_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_**[Chorus]**_

The piano faded, and silence filled the room. My heart beat faster, hearing the sweet song she sang from her lips. I know I've fallen for her, but now I not only like her… I love her.

After school I went straight home, to my room, my safe haven. I drove through the chilled Massachusetts air, speeding to my cave. Anna's face though, has been haunting me after she sang that song. Her voice was amazing and for some reason, it affected my body. The notes sent pleasure down my back, making feel at peace.

Why am I falling for Anna? Everything about her makes me just so happy. Her smile glows so bright, it beats the sun, her eyes make me want to drown in their green pools. Her hair is a waterfall of light brown that shines in the light. Her voice makes sends pleasure and bliss towards me. She is just magical, and there is nothing in the world that can destroy her beauty.

Anna is now the center of my life, and I don't even know her that well. But there is just something about her magic that made me fall in love with her instantly.

So I admit it. **I'm in love with Anna Whitewood**.

~Anna~

I'm officially in love with Caleb Danvers. The boy that is beautiful and smart and mostly king. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would cause trouble. Maybe cause cat fights with girls going after him, but he still doesn't do anything wrong. Hearing him sing, also added to the list of why I love Caleb.

When he sang with Pogue, all I could hear was his voice and his voice only. It was pure bliss, have his voice echo through my mind. His angelic smile played on his lips while he sang the words to a song that could break a girl's heart. I sighed at remembering everything about Caleb.

His smile is sweet that it melts my heart, and his muscles and put Taylor Lautner to shame **(A/N I had to say that. Sorry)**. He has a mysterious side that hides his powers and the Covenant, it just makes him… him. It doesn't make sense, but to me, everything about Caleb makes sense. I love him and he may not love me back, but I will try to show him how much I do. I've decided I'm going to tell him everything that I know, from the dreams to my duty and to my powers. He needs to know this stuff, because I want to tell my love, who I truly am.

So I admit it. **I'm in love with Caleb Danvers.**

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry that was another weird chapter. Everything is very random, but hey I'm the writer so I don't care. The music is my favorite. I posted those songs on my profile on . By the way, I cried when I listened to the son "In Loving Memory" by Jamestown Story. Well hope you enjoyed the story! C yAh!! ~~~Alikat or Alicat~~~**


	5. Movies and Magic

**A/N Hey I hope this chapter is better and a little bit more romance stirred in more. Also maybe more magic!!**

~Anna~

I thought it all last night, that I was going to tell Caleb and the rest of the Covenant that I know all about them and that I also have powers, and also that I'm to protect them. I might tell Caleb later that I love him, but that can wait, I really want to tell Caleb about everything.

Tonight, everybody is invited to Caleb's house for some movies and pizza. It's their tradition that on the night after a test, they all relax at Caleb's house for some fun. I decided that's when I was going to tell them all about what I know, and what I want them to know.

When I arrived at Caleb's house, or should I say mansion, I noticed Pogue's Ducati and Taylor's Hummer. So all the guys are there, and Kate probably came with Pogue, so maybe Sara is the only one not here. I walked up to the double doors and knocked. There was some talking and a little shuffling until Caleb answered the door.

My heart skipped a few beats; he was wearing a tight black shirt and some gray sweats. Even though he didn't look all prettied up, he still looked amazing. I stared into his brown eyes and almost got lost, but his voice wouldn't allow that to happen.

"So you made." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back as sweetly as I can.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss this. It's nice to have some fun with you guys." I told him truthfully. He smile got bigger; he stepped to the side to allow me to get through. I walked in and accidently brushed his arm against mine, which brought some goose bumps to my skin.

Caleb closed the door, and led me through his home. Everything was elegant and beautiful, and nothing ruined the beauty. We entered a room with a big widescreen TV, and humongous leather couches everywhere. Like I have predicted, all the guys were here, and so was Kate, but no Sara in sight. I shrugged it off and walked over to the couches, and sat down in the corner away from everybody else.

Caleb went over to the DVD rack and picked out a few scary movies. Turns out we are watching three movies; a funny one (The Epic Movie), a scary one that mostly everybody has seen (The Messengers), and another scary one that only one person has seen (Stay Alive). Caleb turned off the lights and sat down right next to me on the couch.

All of us almost peed in our pants from laughing so hard at The Epic Movie. It turns out that Caleb rented the movie and it was all scratched up; so it was freezing at the worst parts. Still it was hilarious, I was slumped against Caleb's warm body laughing my head off; while Caleb had tears streaming down his face.

When the movie was finally over, Caleb, still laughing, got up to change DVDs.

"Hey I'm starving." groaned Reid. Caleb turned around and rolled his eyes. He looked so cute when he rolled his big brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll get the food." he grumphed. I'll felt bad for him getting all the food.

"I'll help you." I offered, he turned around and was about to object but I was already walking towards him. So he sighed and smiled at me with a warm smile, making his cute eyes crinkle in the cutest way.

We walked into his massive kitchen; I spotted the pizza boxes, so I grabbed the five pizzas and was heading out. "Whoa, you're not carrying all of those pizzas. That's my job." said Caleb. I turned around looking straight into his brown eyes that held seriousness.

"I'm fine Caleb. These pizzas don't weight that much." I tried to reassure him. He wouldn't budge. Caleb walked over and grabbed them out of my arms. I pouted, "Now what am I supposed to carry? It's not fair for you to carry all of that stuff. I know you're a big boy, but it's rude of me to allow you to take them." I again pouted.

Caleb chuckled and turn towards the counter, "You can get the sodas and the chips. But you're not getting the pizzas. If you do, then you are going to have a broken bone from them stampeding you." I laughed along with him.

"I don't think they would, but… um Caleb?" he looked at me with his eyes telling me to go on. "I have to tell of you guys something, and I really need everybody, especially you, to know something." I stared into his brown depths.

"Yeah…um… okay. When do you want to tell them?" he asked uncomfortable.

"Would now be a good time?" I asked. He looked like he was debating on something.

"Yeah, you can tell them right when we get in there." He said and so he walked into the TV room. I took a deep breath, grabbed the sodas and chips and walked in after Caleb. "Hey guys..um Anna has to tell of us something."

Everybody's gaze was on me. I was going to tell them something that they don't want to hear, and they are going to kick me out, but I'm still protecting them. Oh god, I hope they don't try to kill me. I walked over to the couch where I was going to sit, and, of course, I tripped over the carpet. My arm hit a very expensive looking vase; it was coming close to the ground.

Caleb rushed over and caught me before I fell, and I did the first thing I can think of… I used my powers. My eyes turned dark at midnight, signaling I was using my powers, and stopped the vase in mid-air. I heard everyone gasp in shock.

Caleb brought me back up, and backed away. I stared at him, the pain of feeling abandoned shot through my veins, causing pain in my heart. My eyes watered, and a single tear escaped, running down my face.

I turned to everybody else; Kate's eyes wide open and filled with shock, the boys however, stood up on their guard. The feeling of everybody thinking I will harm them brought pain to my heart, but not as bad as the pain of looking at Caleb's reaction. Having this kind of pain was too much to bear, especially when he is my soul mate. I started to walk and everybody backed, so the only thing I can think of… was run.

I sprinted out of the house, with tears running down my face, leaving a burning trail on my cheeks. I left my car and ran to the road as fast as I could. There were screams calling my name, but I didn't want to listen. I just kept on running. Until, there was a figure ahead of me; that's when I stopped and ran into the woods near the woods. The branches brushed against my skin, leaving bloody scratches.

Still, I kept on running. I ran until I tripped on a tree's root that made my land on a pointy rock and my head hitting against another tree, _hard_. That's when I saw a figure walking towards me, and the last thing I last saw before I blacked out, was glowing red eyes.

~Caleb~

Anna was one of us. I can't believe it. The girl that I've been falling in love is also a witch that has the same exact powers that we do. My heart broke, knowing that she has been tortured with the curse of these powers. But what really broke my heart, was when she ran out of my house.

I was in love with her, and yet I backed away thinking she was going to hurt me, but she was the real hurt one. The pain of watching her stare at me with pain in her eyes, and I single tear travel down her angelic face. She turned to the rest of them, and more pain was added to her eyes. Watching her being in pain was unbearable to watch, so she thought the best thing to do was run.

I hated myself for backing away from her. She is trustworthy; I shouldn't have backed away from her. So I did the first thing that came to mind, and it was to find her. I screamed her name, but she kept on running. She didn't even stop for her car, she just kept on running. I wanted to tell her that I'm sorry, so I did the first thing that came to mind, and ran after her.

My legs were hitting the ground, my arms pumping as hard as I can to catch up to her. I saw her turn into the woods, so I followed her. She would get lost in these woods and get hurt, and I would not let her get hurt. I ran, with branches cutting deep into my tan skin, releasing blood, but I didn't care. All I cared about at this moment was that I need my Anna safe with me. I heard something tumble and fall, and a big _BUM!P_ filled the forest air.

Moving faster, that's when I found her sprawled on the ground unconscious. There was a figure kneeling next to her, it looked like a man that had a black hoodie and pants. The man must have heard me because it turned around with his red eyes staring right at me. Then in an instant, the man was gone; leaving an unconscious Anna and a heavy breathing me. I bent down and picked up the angel in my arms.

"It's okay angel," I said. "you're safe in my arms." I bent down and kissed her forehead and headed back towards my house.

**A/N Hey!! So did you like it? It seems really fast, but I just couldn't help it! I had to write this as fast as I could. So if you didn't like please tell me. I would really appreciate it if you told me if you hated this chapter or not. THANKS!! Now a music that I want to recommend you to hear is "Until The Day I Die" by Story of the Year. ~~~Alikat or Alicat~~~**


	6. The Truth and First Kiss

**A/N Okay, this chapter has everything explained, I think. Well just ignore me, but do please enjoy the story.**

~Anna~

I woke up to a bright light; my head pounding in pain. My eyes opened and I looked around the room, and noticed I wasn't home. Everything came in a rush, and I remembered that they found out that I'm also a witch. I winced at the memory of Caleb backing away from me.

I got up and walked around; the walls had bookshelves lined against them, and dressers. There was a king sized bed, that I slept in. The whole room was beautiful, but I just don't know where it's at. There are no windows, so I can't look outside to see where I am. So I guess the only thing I can do was get out of this room and find somebody.

I looked at my clothes, and noticed I was in humungous sweats and a huge T-shirt. Since I looked decent, I walked out of the room and into a corridor. I turned to my right and walked straight ahead, to be met with stairs. Following the stairs, I was brought to the entrance of the home. The entrance gave me the clue that I was still in Caleb's house.

I heard noises coming from my left, so I followed the voices. In a few seconds, I entered the kitchen to see Caleb, Pogue, and a woman. I walked farther into the room silently, trying not to disturb them. Though the woman noticed me, and looked straight into my eyes. She looked so familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her, she must be Caleb's mom.

"How are you doing darling." She said. Causing the two boys to turn and look at me. The woman had a smile on her cherry red lips. The boys had surprised faces on, shocked to see me awake. Caleb was eyeing me with concern. I ignored him and answered the woman.

"I'm fine. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I said sweetly. "How did you guys find me?" I asked confused. The last thing I saw was two bright red eyes.

"I found you." Said Caleb; I turned to him. "I followed you to the woods, and I saw you on the ground. So I brought you here to see if you were okay. Everybody else left, except Pogue. We were all worried about you." I stared into Caleb's worried brown eyes. I felt bad for ruining everybody's night, especially when we were supposed to have fun. I looked away, feeling ashamed that I would be so idiotic and run into the woods.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there." I stared him in the eyes. "I was going to tell you a better way, but when I saw the vase fall. The magic just took over me to stop it, and that is what I was going to tell you." I looked at Pogue, "Everybody was going to know that I can do magic." I looked back at Caleb. "I just ran, because I thought you guys didn't want me around. I know I sound stupid," I chuckled. "but I just… I don't know. I have no excuse to run out like that."

Caleb walked forward and put his palm against the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I would never want you to leave." He looked at me in the eye, and I couldn't find a lie in the deep brown irises.

The only thing that came to mind, was to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me. His hand came behind my head and held me closer to him in an iron grip. I was on the verge of tears and I had to tell him one thing, "Thank you" I whispered to him and held him closer.

I was sitting in Caleb's bedroom, since we wanted some privacy. Today is going to be the day that I'm going to tell him everything. Everything is going to be explained, and nothing is going to be left out. He deserves to know.

I sat down on his bed, staring straight at him waiting for me to begin. He followed suit and sat next to me, we both turned to face each other. My emerald green orbs were staring into his deep brown pools. Our breath was mixing with each others; because of our closeness I can smell his sweet breath fan across my face.

I shook my head. I'm here to tell him about magic, not commenting on how good his breath smells. I took a huge breath, looked at my hands in my lap and told him everything.

"My family is originally from here. Ipswich didn't only have five powerful families, but six, in the area. There are so many people in different places that have the same power that we hold. Some use it for good and some use it for not so good." I glanced at his eyes, to see a spark of curiosity. "My grandfather didn't like the idea of having the power. So he did a very stupid thing and ran away to Spain. Though he should know that you can't hide from these powers, you have to get them sometime.

"He met my grandmother and had my father. When my father was thirteen, he gained the powers. He never used it unless it was necessary. My father traveled the world to find people who had the same powers that he did. He found twenty men that would actually follow him, and do only good.

"When he was traveling back to Spain, he decided to go to Transylvania instead. That's where he met my mother, and a tribe of Wiccans." I broke the gaze with Caleb and continued. "Wiccans are women that use the Earth to heal the soul and body. They weren't actual witches, but they did hold power. My mother has the power to see somebody die in her dream. It's not pleasant, but she did save many lives from having that power." Again I stared into Caleb's eyes, which were now confused.

"Do you know those tattoos on my back and shoulder?" I asked him. He nodded his head 'yes.' "They are to mean something very important to the Wiccans. Everybody is assigned to a mission in their life. Mostly it's supposed to look after somebody, or find your soul mate, or just anything. But I was marked to protect the Covenant, and most of all you." His eyes grew wide filled with questions and wonder. "The tattoo on my right shoulder means I've been marked to protect you. And the one on my lower back symbolizes that I have magic running through my veins. With all of that magic, you are not going to get hurt or die." I leaned closer and was an inch away from his face. "Do you believe me?"

I waited for his answer. His eyes searched my eyes. Then brought his right hand up; palm facing towards me; I brought my hand and put it against his. I felt his magic run through me, energizing my body, making my magic sing for him. He could feel it, and he smiled , bringing his other hand and did the same thing. His body leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, and his smile widened. He said the three words, "I believe you." Then he kissed me.

I kissed him back, showing him that I love him. My powers were activated, so I opened my black eyes to meet his. Our magic and lips mixed with each other, showing how much we both loved each other. There was no stopping us, the magic was too strong that it took over both of us.

Caleb let go of my right hand and moved it to my tattoo on my shoulder; still not breaking the kiss. When his fingers hit the tattoo, there were glimpses of us. There were flashes of me walking down an isle with him at the end, awaiting his princess to marry him. Another of me holding a child and him behind me with his arms wrapped around me. More and more glimpses of the future flew bye, but the only thing that I could concentrate on, was Caleb.

He is going to be the man that I'm going to spend my life with forever. We are going to be happy, and have children and get married. The future holds all of that for the two of us.

We both finally pulled away, and he dropped his hand from my shoulder. Both of our eyes turned back to their original color. Caleb's eyes held love and passion, mixed with desire, while mine held only love and wonder towards this wonderful man in front of me.

I know what Mother Night means the treasure in my heart; it's Caleb. The man that will never let me fall and will always be strong for me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, but I first have to destroy the evil that wants to take him away from me. Then he is all mine, and nobody to take. Neither Sara, nor any other girl can have him except me.

I brought his lips back onto mine, and thanked the heavens that they made this man for me.

**A/N Alright! Caleb and Anna finally kiss!! YAY!! It doesn't sound so wonderful, but I couldn't really capture the magic that I was thinking of and put on a piece of paper. Still this was my favorite chapter!! Well, a song that should be perfect for them is **_**"Hands on Me" by Vanessa Carlton**_**. Listen to it!! Thanks for reading! ~~~Alikat or Alicat~~~**


	7. Sons of Ipswich and Motorcycles

**A/N Last chapter was Caleb's and Anna's first kiss. Yay!! Okay, I'm going to start recommending songs. So, today I recommend you to listen to"**_**Monster" by Meg and Dia**_**. Now these songs are just recommended, not suppose to go with the story. So don't get angry. Please tell me if you like the songs or the chapter. Here's the story.**

~Caleb~

After Anna told me all about her powers and our little make out session, we decided it was time to tell everybody else. I texted the guys to meet at the basement of the colony house, so I can explain everything Anna has told me.

Before we left, I got Anna some clothes that might actually fit her, and allowed her to change. We left and got into my blue mustang. I was speeding down the road, trying to focus on the road ahead of me, and not the angel that is sitting right next to me.

We arrived at the house, to see Tyler's Hummer and Pogue's Ducati were already there. I stopped right next to the Hummer and turned towards Anna. She was staring at the house with her eyes wide full of curiosity. Still I gazed at her, and she finally turned towards me. I leaned forward, so my lips were right in front of hers, and our eyes at the same level.

Anna stared right back at me, with her eyes still full of wonder and love. She leaned forward more and attacked my lips with her soft and delicate ones. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She allowed me in, and I met her tongue; which intertwined with each other. Like our first kiss, our magic ran through us. Our eyes opened up at the same time, and instead of looking into her emerald green irises, I was met with black as midnight eyes.

The magic was getting stronger, and stronger, it was too much to handle. At the same time, both of us pulled away to catch our breath, and our eyes turned back to their original colors. I stared longingly into her eyes as she is doing to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, still not breaking our gaze. She leaned make to me, and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Yes." She looked into my eyes. I smiled and we pulled back, and I got out of the car. I ran to her side and opened the door for her, and helped her out. We walked into the house, me leading her down the stone steps, and towards the circle of stone chairs. Everybody was at their spots standing; I brought Anna to my chair. I looked at everybody, and noticed Pogue, Tyler, and Reid staring at me with wide eyes. I nodded and all of us sat down in our chairs, and Anna remained standing next to me, with our hands intertwined.

"Alright." I cleared my throat and told everybody about everything Anna has told me. Nobody was mad at her, but fascinated that she has the same powers as us. They were also awed that there are more witches than we've expected. It's nice to know that we're not the only ones with this crazy power.

Anna was standing, leaning leg to leg, I got up and made her sit in my seat. She was about to protest, but I covered her mouth with my hand before she could speak. I raised my eyebrow, Anna let out a big sigh. I dropped my hand from her mouth and rested it against her cheek. She sighed again and leaned against my hand. Somebody cleared their throat really loud, which made me turn around. I saw Pogue staring at me, with an eyebrow raised, asking me a silent question; I just shrugged away the question and turned back to everybody else.

"I have been having nightmares lately." I looked back at Anna, and her eyes were wide. "There is always something there to get me." Anna is now to the point where she's going to faint. "And it always ends the same way… I die." Everybody was silent; I looked at Anna and she's close to tears, she stood up and touched my cheek.

Her eyes turned black and showed me her dream…

_(Anna's Dream)_

_There was mist everywhere, and Anna was leaning over my lifeless body. She was crying, then I heard a man's voice.__ "You could have saved him," a dreadful male voice whispered in Anna's ear, "but you didn't help him now you are a murderer Anna. How does it feel?" The male's voice shook with laughter while she stood there staring at me. My lifeless brown eyes staring back at her. _

_(End of Anna's Dream)_

I came out of her dream, and she was crying. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around her, and a single tear fell down my face. My angel is crying, and I can't help her, because it's my entire fault. Why do I have to die? I don't want to cause her pain, and causing her pain brings tears to my eyes.

I can't leave this angel broken from my death. I promise myself that I will not die, and I will live a happy life with her. Like our visions of us when we first kissed. I am going to live to see her walk down the aisle to marry me, and to see her and my child playing. My life is centered around her, and I will never leave her. I will always be by her side until the very end.

When the meeting was over, we decided to go to the Dells. Pogue called Kate to tell her to meet us there, and to bring Sara if she wants to. She probably isn't going to be there if I'm there, but she just might come.

Anna wanted to go to her house to get her Ducati. So I drove her to her house, and instead I saw a huge mansion, similar to mine. I drove up the lane to her garage, and parked the car. I got out and went to her side to open the door for her, and helped her out. She headed towards the keypad and punched in the number. The door opened to reveal her black Ducati.

Anna walked over to get two helmets and walked over to me. She gave me a sweet peck on the lips. "So do you want to take a ride on my Ducati?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. To answer her question, I took the helmet and leaned down. I captured her lip with my own.

She responded, and deepened the kiss; she ran her small tongue against my lower lip. I opened my lips and met her tongue. Both our tongues intertwined with each other, not wanting dominance. We pulled away from each other, and my lips twitched and formed a smirk on my lips.

Anna hopped on her bike and put her helmet on; I did the same and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She turned her bike on and turned around, "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded, and we took off with amazing speed down the road.

Anna was speeding down the road at an amazing speed, which made every color blur into each other. I've being on Pogue's motorcycle, but it's much more interesting driving with an angel. This angel has opened my eyes, and has allowed me to see more in the world than I would have thought. She is truly something amazing.

Though our relationship is moving at an incredible speed, but something just tells me that

We got closer to the Dells and were ready to have a fun time.

When we finally arrived, we tried to spot Kate and the rest of the guys. I finally spotted Kate and Pogue; I grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her over to the lovebirds.

Kate spotted us and waved to us with a big smile plastered on her face. Pogue had the same smile on when he spotted my arm around Anna's waist. When we got closer was when I started talking.

"So, how are you lovebirds doing?" I said smiling with my arm still wrapped protectively around Anna's waist.

"We are doing good." answered Kate. "But when did you two become… um…?" she gestured towards my arm wrapped around Anna. I laughed and pulled Anna closer to me, I looked down at her face to find her blushing, but smiling. My mouth twitched into a smile, and I was very happy at that moment. Until I saw Aaron's form coming towards me and my angel.

**A/N UH OH!! Aaron is going to start some trouble! Well this chapter was interesting to write. Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Cry for Help

**A/N Sorry for not updating much lately. I'm on the marching band and we've been having practices from 9am-4pm. My legs hurt and I'm always tired for staying up trying to think of creative stuff for you guys!! Anyways… I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**-:-**

**Anna**

**-:-**

Aaron was walking over to us, with a big grin stretched across his face. He had his arm wrapped around somebody's waist; I looked and saw it was Sarah. Her eyes narrowed towards Caleb's arm that was wrapped around my waist. I wanted to make her a little mad, so I cuddled close into Caleb's side; his warm body felt amazing against my own skin.

Aaron finally made it over to us, still having that creepy grin on his face; making me feel very uncomfortable. He started to speak, "Look at that." He said staring at the arm wrapped protectively around my waist. "Looks like this slut finally caught your eyes." His eyes shone bright with anger and annoyance.

"Don't call her a slut Aaron!" growled Caleb by my side. His anger was across his handsome face; I placed my hand on his cheek. Caleb's face slowly relaxed against my touch, and I leaned close to his ear.

"Let's just walk away." I whispered into Caleb's ear, and I slightly pushed my shoulder against his to make him start moving. He tore his gaze away from Aaron, and walked away from him and headed towards where the crowd was dancing. "Weekend Warriors" by A Change of Pace was playing and Caleb pulled me close to him and started to dance to the upbeat song.

A few minutes later Pogue and Kate joined us dancing to other songs. Time was flying by with Caleb at my side, and I was having a very hard time trying to focus something besides Caleb's eyes. Still I could break the trance I was in with Caleb.

Caleb and I started to feel a little tired after dancing through ten songs straight with Caleb. We walked away from the dancing crowd, and headed towards my motorcycle. While walking I didn't notice Sarah or Aaron near by, and I really thought Aaron and her left the party to do something together disturbing.

While we were getting closer to my motorcycle, something felt very off and well… dark. I knew that it's night, so it's going to be dark. But it feels like the kind of dark, that attracts evil. I could feel Caleb tense at my side, feeling the same kind of feeling, making both of us shake with fear. It felt like something bad was going to happen any second that will drag Caleb into danger.

We were getting closer when I heard a rustling and groaning in pain. I stopped dead, tugging Caleb to stop. He turned around and felt my stiffness, and looked around our surrounding. My heart was thumping in my chest at an incredible speed; I turned my body towards a deeper part of the woods and started walking with Caleb at my side.

The more we went into the woods, the louder I can hear the moans of pain, and the rustling. Caleb's hand was tightening mine, cutting off my circulation. Suddenly I heard a scream from my right, and it sounded like a male. I let go of Caleb's hand and ran towards the scream; I didn't need to turn around to know Caleb was right behind me. Still running for seems like hours, we finally came towards the source of the scream; and found the bloodied body of, Aaron Allbot.

I dropped down to my knees near Aaron, and bent down to check to see if he was still breathing. Caleb was gasping, and searching around to find Aaron's attacker. My mind was running though a million solutions, and only came up with one… scream for help.

"HHHHHHHEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on top of my lungs. "Somebody please HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Caleb was trying to calm me down, and find his phone. I was struggling to find my breath. Caleb finally found his phone and called 9-1-1, and I was still screaming 'help'.

A lot of teens heard me, and stopped the music to find the source of the screams, and found me screaming help. Caleb is trying to get me to calm down, but something isn't allowing me to calm down. It was like madness is taking over me, and would not allow me to wiggle out of its grasp.

My breathing was labored, and my heart was in pain. The pain was being deepened every second, and at some point I couldn't breathe. Caleb was at my side telling me to take a deep breath, but something wouldn't allow me. There were black spots in my vision, and everything was disappearing as I was falling into the darkness. The last thing I saw, was a devil smiling Sarah, with bright red eyes.

**A/N I don't want to write anymore, because I'm also working on another story. I need to finish both stories before the end of October, and with going into high school; that might be a problem. **


End file.
